I'd Rather Be In Love
by Belthazor's Angel
Summary: Renamed! She knew she shouldn't have fallen for him but it was too late for all that now. Mainly focuses on SS. Please Review, it would mean a lot!
1. The Right Kind Of Wrong

**And Then There's You  
Chapter One - The Right Kind Of Wrong  
**_A/N: This is my new O.C fic, it's mainly going to be SS. I do not own the O.C or the song 'Right Kind of Wrong' by Leann Rimes from the Coyote Ugly soundtrack!_

_**Know all about**_

_**About your reputation  
**_

_**And how it's bound to be**_

_**A heartbreak situation**_

_**But I can't help it**_

_**If I'm helpless**_

_**Everytime that I'm where you are**._

"God, that Seth Cohen is such a nerd." One of Summer's friends commented in disgust after he passed them in the corridor.

Summer said nothing, she didn't want to draw attention to herself and the wide smile that was now plastered on her face. Cohen had looked at her; smiled at her. Summer's insides lurched and she felt a blush caress her cheeks. It was so unreal, usually Summer could have, and got, any guy she wanted but with Seth it was different.

_**You walk in and my sense**_

_**Walks out the door**_

_**Say my name**_

_**And I can't fight it anymore**_

_**Oh I know, I should go**_

_**But I need your touch**_

_**Just too damn much.**_

"Summer?" Her friend, Ella, asked noticing that she had not spoken at all during their lunch break.

"Yeah?" She looked up pushing some strands of dark hair away from her face.

"Are you with us?" Ella asked. "We were talking about Anna's hair. Surely there is something else she could do with it?"

"Mm." Was Summer's response, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

"Sum, you okay?" Ella asked, her green eyes were concerned.

She nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

_**Loving you isn't really**_

_**Something I should do**_

_**Shouldn't wanna spend**_

_**My time with you**_

_**I should try to be strong**_

_**But baby you're the right kinda wrong.**_

_**Baby you're the right kind of wrong.**_

Seth saw her across the room with her friends, wondering what she was thinking about. Her mind didn't seem to be on anything her friends were talking about.

She looked up and saw him looking at her. She tucked another lock of hair behind her ear and smiled nervously. Seth saw that she had seen him and looked down at the book he was pretending to be reading; he could feel his face burning.

_**It might be a mistake**_

_**A mistake I'm making**_

_**But what you're giving **_

_**I am happy to be taking**_

**'_Cause no one's ever made me feel_**

_**This way when I'm in your arms.**_

Leaving it for a few minutes, Seth finally made his exit as inconspicuously as he possibly could. Summer's eyes followed him as he left. Ella seemed to notice.

"1-10?" Ella asked grinning.

"Huh?" Summer asked turning her eyes back to her friend.

"Nerd rating 1-10?" Ella repeated.

"Oh," Summer understood now but made her excuses. "I've got to be somewhere, see ya later."

Ella raised an eyebrow but they let her go.

_  
**T**__**hey say you're something**_

_**I should do without**_

_**They don't know what goes on**_

_**When the lights go out.**_

_**There's no way to explain**_

_**All the pleasure is worth all the pain.**_

Seth had felt Summer's eyes on him as he walked out and he didn't know why. He had heard her friend's laughing and he knew it must be directed at him.

Outside it was raining so Seth put his book away and walked outside into the rain. It was cold and Seth soon felt the big thunder spots slap against his skin.

Summer wrapped her arms around herself as it was getting cold for September. She looked around for Seth but she couldn't see him until…

_**Loving you isn't really**_

_**Something I should do**_

_**Shouldn't wanna spend**_

_**My time with you**_

_**I should try to be strong**_

_**But baby you're the right kinda wrong.**_

_**Baby you're the right kind of wrong**._

He was walking slowly through the curtain of thickly falling raindrops. His head was bent downwards, the water soaking his head. Summer couldn't move for a moment, her breath caught in her throat. She had never felt like this before.

_**I should try to run**_

_**But I can't seem to**_

**'_Cause everytime I run_**

_**You're the one I run to**_

_**Can't do without what you do to me**_

_**I don't care if I'm in too deep.**_

Seth felt a presence behind him he turned around but saw no one there. Dismissing it he kept walking, heading for his car. He would blow off afternoon school; he wanted to drive.

Summer breathed in sharply, filling her lungs. It had been close but Seth hadn't seen her. She didn't know what she would say if he saw her. Summer had never needed someone the way she need Cohen and it scared her.

_**Know all about**_

_**About your reputation** _

**And how it's bound to be**

_**A heartbreak situation**_

_**But I can't help it**_

_**If I'm helpless**_

_**Everytime that I'm where you are**._

Summer battled on through the rain which was falling even faster now. She saw Seth walking towards the school gates, he stopped still searching through his pockets for his keys. Summer couldn't help but smile at this. Swallowing her pride and summoning some form of fool's courage:

"Do you want some help?" Summer asked shyly.

Seth looked up in surprise dropping his keys just as he found them.

"Summer." He breathed.

_**You walk in and my strength**_

_**Walks out the door**_

_**Say my name**_

_**And I can't fight it anymore**_

_**Oh I know, I should go**_

_**But I need your touch**_

_**Just too damn much.**_

It took a while for Seth to get his head around what was happening. Everything seemed to have gone all Hollywood on him and he didn't seem to be in control either. Bending to pick up his keys he was subconsciously aware of Summer doing the same. Their hands brushed together as they tried to rescue the keys. Seth looked up as both of their hands plunged into the newly formed puddle and he noticed how close they were.

Summer picked them up and waved them close to Seth's face, smiling as she did so.

"Thanks." He replied weakly, offering Summer his hand to help her up with.

She took it, still smiling.

_**Loving you isn't really**_

_**Something I should do**_

_**Shouldn't wanna spend**_

_**My time with you**_

_**I should try to be strong**_

_**But baby you're the right kinda wrong.**_

Regardless of the rain and the fact that they were accumulating an audience because Summer's friends had been worried about her, Seth pulled her to him. She didn't back away or become embarrassed. Instead she took Seth's face in her hands and kissed him.

Summer's friends began to walk away but she didn't care. She kissed Seth again and grinned at him.

Seth wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned back, unable to believe that this was really happening to him.

_**But baby you're the right kinda wrong.**_

_**Baby you're the right kind of wrong.**_

* * *

**_I hope you liked this so far! It will mainly be centred around Summer and Seth. If any of you are confused Ella is a character I created for this story.  
I will be continuing with There You'll Be and I really appreciate your reviews and I would love to know what you think about this story!_**

**_Love, Belthazor's Angel x_**


	2. What A Difference A Day Made

**And Then There's You  
Chapter 2 : What A Difference A Day Made  
**A/N: I do not own the O.C or the song What A Difference A Day Made from Jamie Cullum's alubm Twentysomething.

**_What a difference a day made,  
twenty four little hours  
Bought the sun and the flowers  
where there used to be rain_**

"Summer." He whispered into her ear, he was still having trouble believing that this was happening to him; the 100 loser Seth Cohen.  
Summer didn't seem to care that her friends had abandoned her or the fact that she was soaked to the skin and kissing the school geek. Her dark hair was beginning to curl into ringlets and it was damp against Seth's neck. Summer was still holding his face in her hands as she kissed him, neither of them wanted the kiss to end.

**_My yesterday was blue dear  
Today I'm a part of you dear  
My lonely nights are through dear  
Since you said you were mine_**

"C'mon." Summer said, smiling. She gently let go of his face and grabbed his hand instead. "Which one is your car?" she asked.  
Seth pointed in the direction of where he had parked that morning and allowed Summer to drag him at a run through the rain towards it.

Seth shook the water from his keys and inserted them into the lock. From the back seat Seth pulled a blanket from the parcel shelf and handed it to Summer. She raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed before getting into the driver's seat. Seth turned the heater on full blast in an attempt to dry them off before revving the engine and driving away from the school.

**_Oh, what a difference a day made  
There's a rainbow before me  
Skies above can't be stormy since that moment of bliss  
That thrilling kiss_**

Summer and Seth drove along in silence for a while until Seth spoke up.  
"I feel like a clock is going to strike midnight any minute now and I'm gonna be stuck in the middle of the road with a pumpkin."  
Summer laughed, her friends may hate it but she loved his geeky comments.  
"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you Cohen, it's not even two o'clock yet!"  
Seth smiled back. "So where do you want to go?"  
Summer shrugged. "Somewhere warm and dry would be nice."  
"How about somewhere warm but not exactly dry?" Seth asked, an idea forming in his head, his parents and Ryan wouldn't be home for ages yet.  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"The Poolhouse." Seth replied.  
"Oh?" Summer replied, clearly unsure. Seth didn't want to ruin what they had.  
"Yeah. You can borrow one of Marissa's swimsuits. She always leaves one spare one here."  
"'Kay." Summer smiled as the pulled up onto the Cohen's drive.

**_It's heaven when you find romance on your menu  
What a difference a day made  
And the difference is you, is you_**

Seth and Summer climbed out of his car but before they reached the front door they were kissing again. The rain had eased off a little but they still used the porch as a shelter.  
Seth broke away from Summer a little bit and looked at her closely with his deep brown eyes.  
"Are you sure that this what you want?" He asked.  
Summer looked confused. "Of course it is. Why do you ask?"  
Seth shrugged, he was happy about what Summer had said but he still wasn't quite finished.  
"It seems like I'm making you give up a lot."  
Summer stood a little closer and put her arms around his neck. "Like what?"  
Seth tried to concentrate on what he was saying.  
"I dunno...your friends?"  
"Screw them." Summer dismissed and Seth noticed how close her voice was to his ear. They kissed again.  
"Let's go inside." Seth suggested and Summer smiled following him.

**_My yesterday was blue dear  
Still I'm a part of you dear  
My lonely nights are through dear  
Since you said you were mine  
Oh, what a difference a day made  
What a difference a day made  
And the difference is you, is you, is you_**

Pushing open the front door Seth and Summer were met by a shock. Kirsten Cohen walked forward from where she had been standing.  
"Seth?" She asked, her expression was between confusion and anger.  
"Ah." Seth replied as Sandy came up behind his wife and Summer blushed by his side. How were they going to get out of that one?

* * *

Another chapter up! I hope you are enjoying this story so far! Thank you for all the reviews, it really means a lot to me! Thank you! Please read and review as I would love to know what you think and any ideas you might have!

belthazor's angel x x x


	3. Golden Touch

**And Then There's You  
Chapter 3 - Golden Touch  
**A/N: I do not own the O.C or the song 'Golden Touch' by Razorlight.

_I know a girl with the golden touch  
She's got enough, she's got too much  
But I know, you wouldn't mind_  
_You could have it all if you wanted  
You could have it all if it mattered so much  
_

Kirsten and Sandy looked from Seth to Summer and back again waiting for an explanation. Summer was turning redder by the second but that was nothing compared to Seth. They struggled for a way out of the situation.  
"Uh...we came home to get some books for some research." Seth invented on the spot.  
Sandy raised his eyebrows disbelievingly but there was a ghost of a smirk on his face.  
"Your mum and I were about to head out Seth. Make sure you get back to school soon."  
Kirsten didn't look at all impressed and shot Seth the look that Sandy knew meant that they would have to talk about this later. Neverthless she allowed Sandy to help her with her coat and shepherd out of the house._  
_Seth and Summer's breathing didn't return to normal until they heard the car pull of the drive way.

_But then all they know is how to put you down  
When you're there, they're your friend  
But then when you're not around  
They say, 'Oh, she's changed'  
We know what they mean  
Well they mean, they're just jealous  
Because they never do the things  
That they wish that they could do so well _

Summer looked at Seth in surprise, if it had been her father thing would have been very different to say the least. Seth's reaction was similar and he embraced Summer with a laugh.

"I can't believe how easy that was." Summer agreed, laughing as well.  
Seth helped her out of her coat and hung it up with his to dry. He lead her through to the Poolhouse.

"Marissa's swimsuit?" Summer asked as she took off her shoes and socks.  
Seth disappeared for a few minutes and Summer absentmindedly ran her toes through the water thinking about how surreal the day had been.  
"Found it!" Seth announced loudly startling Summer so much that she that nearly fell into the pool.  
"Cohen!" She shrieked giving him a glare that he was quite accustomed to. He smiled sheepishly back at her and held up the swimsuit.  
"Thanks." She replied taking it from his as she walked to one of the changing cubicles, she couldn't help but smile at the expression on his face.

_That kind of girl, yes she's never alone  
You leave a thousand messages on her phone  
But you know you never get through  
And you could have it all if you wanted, girl  
You could have it all if it matters to you _

Kirsten was quiet as Sandy reversed the car out of the drive and onto the road. She wondered what her husband had had in mind just now and what he was hiding from her. She didn't like to mention it yet, she needed the timing to be right. Sandy looked across at her and noticed that she hadn't spoken since they left the house and was concerned.  
"Are you okay?" He asked his wife.  
"Yeah." Kirsten replied. "Why?"  
"You just seem rather quiet that's all." Sandy told her.  
"Oh and that makes such a change does it?" She asked jokingly.  
Sandy looked over and smiled at her. "You know what I mean."  
"I'm just wondering about what was going on with Seth and Summer Roberts back there." Kirsten told him.  
"Oh." Sandy paused knowing he couldn't avoid the subject any longer. "I'm not ignoring what they're doing by skipping school but I know how Seth feels about Summer and I just think we should let it happen just this once."  
There wasn't much that Kirsten could say to that.  
"You're too soft on him you know, and Ryan." She didn't say it unkindly.  
"Sorry, I just want what's best for them."  
"I know." Kirsten replied and they completed the rest of their journey in a friendly silence.

_But then all they know is how to put you down  
When you're there, they're your friend  
But then when you're not around  
They say, 'Oh, she's changed'  
Oh we know what that means  
Well it means they're just jealous  
But they'll never do the things  
That they wish that they could do so well _

Seth went into the other cubicle and changed into his swimming trunks. He was ready long before Summer and edged into the water which was refreshingly warm after the cold rain outside. He swam a few lengths and then sat on the edge of the pool and waited for Summer.  
"I'd forgotten how God damn skinny Marissa is!" Summer exclaimed banging open the cubicle door.  
Seth smirked. "You look beautiful." He said wading across the pool in order to help Summer into the water.  
"Hey! Don't you dare splash me!" She screamed as she let Seth take her hand and help her in. "Ooh it's warm." She added.  
Seth smiled and noticed how close they were again. He leant into kiss her but she escaped from him giggling.  
"Don't think that will make me get my hair wet again!"  
Seth looked at her mischievously. "Oh really?"  
"Don't even think about it Cohen!"  
"About what?" He asked, as if butter wouldn't melt.  
She eyed him suspiciously seconds before he lunged forwards enveloping her in his arms in a huge hug. Summer opened her mouth to scream but thought better of it as she saw how close the pool water was getting. Finally she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck and let him kiss her.  
"You still okay with this?" Seth asked, still nervous about taking Summer's way of life away from her.  
Summer found his lips again and deepened the kiss.  
"What's there not to be okay with?" She asked.

_I saw my girl with the golden touch  
Give 'em a taste but not too much  
I just can't listen to the words of fools  
I don't give away too much  
Someone will need your golden touch _

"Do you think we should get out?" Seth asked grudgingly a while later. "In case Mum and Dad come back."  
"Good point!" Summer replied, eager to not have to go through that again.  
They climbed out of the pool and got dressed in the cubicles before meeting back again.  
"Don't you think it's gonna look a bit suspicious what with your swimming things in the wash and our wet hair?" Summer asked cautiously.  
"Possibly." Seth considered. "We'll worry about that later, yeah?"  
"'Kay." Summer replied, smiling as she took his hand and they walked out to the car.  
"Anywhere you want to go?" Seth asked.  
Summer shook her head. "Wherever." She smiled looking at him in a way that made Seth melt exactly the same way the Summer did everytime she looked into those chocolate brown eyes.

_Because all they know is how to put you down  
When you're there, they're your friend  
And then when you're not around  
They say, 'Oh, she's changed'  
And we know what that means  
Well it means they're just jealous  
But they'll never do the things  
That they wish that they could do so well_

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, I was blown away! Thank you! Hugs Hope you are liking this story and please let me know if you have any reviews! Please R&R I'll do the same in return!_

_xxX Belthazor's Angel Xxx_


End file.
